Un bebé corriente
by Drewyd
Summary: El crío no estaba mal, pero Tobias no sabía mucho de esas cosas. Era flaco como un palo, tenía la piel amarillenta y no hacía muchas cosas, pero a Tobias le gustaba. Cuando se lo ponía en brazos, casi se sentía completo. [Feliz cumpleaños, S. Snape]


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. No busco ganar dinero, ni tampoco lo lograría. Todo es de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Un bebé corriente

El crío no estaba mal, pero Tobias no sabía mucho de esas cosas. Era flaco como un palo, tenía la piel amarillenta y no hacía muchas cosas, pero a Tobias le gustaba. Cuando se lo ponía en brazos, casi se sentía completo.

—Severus —dijo, mientras le miraba el rostro. Estaba dormido, y se le habían suavizado las arrugas con las que había nacido. Todavía tenía manchas blancas en la cara.

«Espero que Eileen supiese lo que hacía cuando le puso el nombre» pensó, y esa familiar sensación sardónica que asociaba con su esposa se instaló en su mente. De haber sido por él le habría puesto al mocoso un nombre de gente corriente, como John o Donald o Bill, pero eso era algo en lo que Eileen había insistido, y él le había dejado hacer. Total, eso eran cosas de mujeres.

Severus se revolvió en sus brazos, inquieto, y él absorbió una bocanada de pánico. Odiaba cuando lloraba. Sabía que era algo natural, pero por Dios que le gratinaba los nervios, y más frecuente que no perdía la paciencia cuando no le dejaba dormir por las noches.

—¡Cállalo de una vez, por Jesús! —le gritaba a su esposa cuando el llanto seguía y seguía, y no pocas veces había tenido que salir de la casa, porque sentía que se iba a volver loco.

Siempre le habían dicho que tenía un pésimo temperamento.

«Pero no está tan mal». Severus se calmó sin que él hiciese nada, y Tobias sintió algo parecido al afecto, algo como lo que sentía por su madre antes de que falleciese y lo dejase con su padre, ese bastardo. Tenía un mes, pero era tranquilo, y flaco, y mientras mamase de Eileen era una boca menos que alimentar.

Eso le recordó el asunto de la fábrica, y la escasez de absolutamente todo, y una nube negra volvió a asentarse en su humor. Parecía que cada día estaba más oscura, y salían truenos de ella. El alcohol ayudaba, un poco.

—Severus —repitió, y el crío abrió los ojos. Eran oscuros, muy oscuros, y desenfocados. Bizqueaba— ¿Qué tal?

El bebé lo miró, o al menos intentó, y luego bostezó, y se pasó los puños por la cara. Tobias sonrió por lo que se sentía la primera vez en semanas, y se alcanzó uno de los cigarrillos que había estado fumando. Para eso sí alcanzaba el dinero.

Tobias había sido trabajador de fábrica toda su vida, desde que había huido de casa y buscado la manera más eficiente de mantenerse, pero tal vez Severus podría ser algo más. Ni de cerca tenía dinero para pagar una universidad, pero si el chico se fajaba estudiando y conseguía una beca, y si Dios había tenido un poco de misericordia y le había dado la inteligencia de esa madre suya, tendría futuro.

«Si, eso estaría muy bien».

Tobias tomó otra calada, balanceando a su hijo en un brazo, y pensó que mañana se iba a levantar extra temprano para ir a la fábrica y ver si conseguía el empleo del día. Todavía era pequeño, pero Tobias le iba a enseñar a su hijo que no estaban forrados de dinero, y que no eran ningunos reyes. Todos tenían que colaborar.

De repente se le ocurrió la idea de que el chico también tenía una madre, y un hilo de incertidumbre se le metió en el alma. Desde que se había convertido en madre Eileen había cambiado, y cada día concordaban menos en su manera de educar. Tobias quería que su hijo fuese un hombre verdadero, no un maricón de esos que ahora andaban por las calles, y Eileen lo consentía, lo acunaba como si fuese lo único que la mantuviese en el mundo.

«Y esas cosas extrañas suyas...»

La ira que sintió en ese momento fue intensa, y pequeños puntos rojos llenaron su visión. Para no perder el control otra vez estiró un brazo y agarró la botella de Whiskey barato a medio beber que había dejado en la mesa de la cocina. Siempre habían botellas a medio beber por toda la casa. Tomó un trago.

Severus miró la botella y luego hizo un sonidito del fondo de su garganta que calmó un poco a Tobias. Era difícil mantenerse enojado con una criaturita como esa.

«Tal vez no sea un Bill, ni tampoco sea muy fuerte, pero que Dios me maldiga si este niño no va a hacer algo bueno —pensó, mientras el fuerte sabor del alcohol le quemaba el esófago, y el frío que hacía se tornó más soportable—. Con un nombre como Severus, qué coño no va a conseguir.»

»Mientras no haga esas malditas cosas que hace Eileen, esa brujería, todo estará de las mil maravillas. Será un niño común y corriente, un John de nombre Severus. Todo estará bien.

Tomó otro trago.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por leer. Siempre me gusta escribir algo por Severus en su cumpleaños, pero esta vez he decidido modificar un poco las cosas. Nunca nos explicaron la totalidad del abuso que sufrió Snape a manos de Tobias, pero a mi siempre me ha gustado escribir de personajes grises, que sólo se dan cuenta que son los villanos al final. En esa época de los 60' el abuso era bastante común, especialmente en zonas pobres como las que ellos vivían, y me parece que todos comenzaron con el mismo patrón: alcoholismo, pobreza, abuso propio pasado. No busco justificarlo de ninguna forma, pero el contexto social es importante en estos casos.

El hecho de que Severus tuviese ese extraño don que compartía con Eileen, y que fuese una boca más que alimentar, probablemente fuese una justificación más para Tobias. Los abusivos siempre encuentran una.

En fin, ¡feliz cumpleaños 57°, Severus T. Snape! No se que habría sido de la trama y de _Potter_ sin ti.


End file.
